Hyper Sonic vs Total Chaos
by PleyBoi Hedgehog
Summary: Hyper Sonic fights Total Chaos. Shadow is killed as Hyper Sonic, Turbo Tails, and Hyper Knuckles become evil. Shadow becomes the last hope. [my first seriouse fic]
1. Hyper Sonic vs Total Chaos

Begining of the End. Part One.  
By PlayboyHedgehog aka Kevin  
  
Pitch black in an appartment in city...a spark and sonics face was present, lighting the cigarette in his mouth, the pitch black returned then faded to him walking to closet and grabbing a box, he then walked to the couch and sat down. Opening the box he pulled a few photos out and went through them, looking at each one for no more then a second, before reaching a picture of Sally sitting on his bed...heflicked his cigarette and pulled it back into his mouth, leaning back on the sofa as the CD player suddenly turned on playing only the music to 'It's been a while' while he sang the words perfect to the song.  
  
Knuckles was sitting on the alter...thinking about everything...guitar in his lap and fingers hitting notes on it, while he lowered his head...he began playing a song softly and singing. "I'm on the outside, and I'm lookin in, I can see threw you, see your true colors, cause inside your ugly, you're ugly like me, and I can see through you, see you the real you..." just imagining himself infront of hundreds of people, away from the alter as he closed his eyes and stopped..a single tear falling down his cheek. "This is my fate...to live and die on an island with no friends here...alone...just alone". sulking a bit more he dropped the guitar, and curled up next to the master emerald, a few more tears floating over his cheeks onto the ground.  
  
Tails sat down next to his plane, working on it, tools in his hands as he dived in, singing in his mind the lyrics to Sum31 'Fat Lip' and rocking his head, All he could imagine was fighting Robotnick, making his plane better, and fighting with sonic and the others, he smiled and dropped the tools, falling onto his back and staring up at the cealing, eyes floating around as he just enjoyed where he was.  
  
Knuckles opened his eyes hours later to a loud shatter...looking next to him his eyes opened wide, as he rolled onto his back and pushed his feet into the ground pushing him away as fast as he could. Standing there staring at him was Chaos...He wasn't fully released the first time and left a few drops to form in the emerald...everytime it was broken he was given the chance to draw outside energy, and now he was as strong as when he had 4 Chaos emeralds in just form 0. "C-Cha-ch-ch-chaos...gulped a bit and closes his eyes as suddenly that hand lashed out and smashed knuckles into one of the stands holding up a chaos emerald...it was the only one still there, Chaos quickly exploded into a puddle and blasted off, leaving knuckles there to die.  
  
Knuckles eyes rolled, a huge gash in his forehead. He looked up at the emerald and looked puzzled.."wha? why didn't he take the emerald? ugh...no way to get to help in time..unless..."  
Sonic was having a bit of a part, lots of people showed up and he was walking around with a camera, looking at everyone do some crazy stuff...as he watched a couple make out, in the corner of the lense he was Chaos quickly moving on the ground...he dropped the camera and jumped up, preforming the homing attack at the puddle, slamming down infront of it as Chaos formed up from it. "CHAOS?! I DESTROYED YOU WHEN I WAS SUPER SONIC!". Chaos quickly formed into himself, being in second form, which was different from last time, more powerfull, upon further inspection of his body he noticed Chaos was using the super emeralds...Chaos, with huge forming hands suddenly smashed down on sonic...leaving him a bloody mess on the floor, then he quickly exploded all over everyone. like pressurized salt acid, he melted the people into blood all over the floor.  
  
Tails was back to working, having "borrowed" a CD player, he was blasting Gorrilaz-'Clint Eastwood'. "Yea, my plane is allmost complete!" He continued working...unknown to him, eyes were watching from behind a door at him. glowing green eyes suddenly faded as the puddle moved to behind a chair, watching him from underwhere. The song ended and Tails turned off the CD player, laying back on the ground again thinking of stuff..."woo, time for a break...wait...what was that noise?" Tails could hear the bubbling noise Chaos makes, his eyes quickly opened wide as he looked over to the door thinking of escaping.  
  
The puddle launched out and Tails jumped up and swung his tails around hovering there. Chaos quickly formed and shot forth his hand at Tails, gripping his neck tightly. Knuckles suddenly fell down next to Chaos.The red Chaos emerald in his hand "PUT HIM DOWN NOW!" He through his foot into the back of Chaos's leg and caused Chaos to explode into a puddle, he then grabbed Tails and jumped back before dissapearing.  
  
At Sonics house, while there were crews there checking to see what was happening. Sonic was on a hospital bed being taken to an ambulance, while Knuckles and Tails appeared in there. Blood all over the floor from the slaughtering of Chaos. "Wha-What happened?". a member of the police stepped up and spoke "The creature that attacked a while ago is back. He isn't after the Chaos Emeralds this time. Now he is after the Super Emeralds, which don't exist. They were shipped off the planet to a new space colony, created by a relative of Ivo Creases. One of the greatest scientific geniuses of the world."  
  
"We have to go" gripping the emerald and suddenly dissapearing. "What was that all about?" Said another officer as she stepped up. "Shit happens...don't worry, we just need to heal sonic and he'll save us".  
  
The middle of the pacific ocean. A broken down oil mining foundation stands there. Having been abandoned 50 years ago, it was completly deserted, except for a few spiders and lizards that managed to make it across the ocean...Sitting there in a dark room looking out at the ocean sipping a soda, was Shadow. "This is more pathetic then what the echidna does...sitting around gaurding that useless master emerald...Oh well, if anything were to happen, the Super Emeralds are safe with me...wow, I need to quit reminding myself I have those, I was supposed to forget once I found them and brought them here..." Suddenly a noise was heard outside, the noise of a transformation, coming in the direction of where the super emeralds were hidden.  
  
"huh? whos there" getting up he wandered outside and looked around, before suddenly a loud crash was heard and one of the beams, supporting the foundation collapsed, causing the whole place to begin sinking, Shadow looked left and right. "OH SHIT" Shadow dived to the side, launching himself off the oil mining foundation and into the ocean, right upon getting down there, a huge shark seen in the distance changed his course to him, moving at a lighting speed it was there, and shadow homing attacked to the side, the shark made another pass before, Shadow saw the super Emeralds floating off into the distance. "This is my only chance." He thought as he launched to them. quickly flying right into the center of them and using their powers to Transform into Hyper Shadow. With that he launched up out of the ocean and looked down to see a huge monster in the ocean...Complete...Total...and it was heading for the mainland.  
  
Television in some random house. "We have some bad news, Sonic The Hedgehog. Is presumed dead. Also, A giant monster made of water was sighted on the shore of the pacific ocean, he is believed to be the creature that destroyed Station Square not to long back. The same creature that was destroyed by Sonic the Hedgehog. Who will save us now? or will we be saved? we will keep you updated as all we can-" The TV was cut off by a huge explosion heard from the center of the city. A huge monster, that looked like Perfect Chaos was destroying everything, the torn flooding with water, buildings exploding, and huge lasers and lashs by whip looking things made of water smashing around.  
  
"So, You're Chaos..." The vioce of shadow roamed as he looked down to Total Chaos.  
The monster glared a bit, and lashed out at him, Shadow jumped to the side and launched at the head of Chaos, slamming into his forehead and heavily damaging him, Shadow homing attacked himself back to the building and clung to the side, holding the ledge..."I CAN'T HOLD ON MUCH LONGER" Total Chaos slammed a beam into Hyper Shadow, causing all his rings to fall, and his power to decrease to regular Shadow, knocking him down twards the water, which was being charged with electricity. "CHAOS CONTROL" A flashing hedgehog appeard, so unstable his colors constantly changing, his form moving around to fast he left faint images of him all around, he gripped shadows arm and suddenly appeared ontop of the building setting shadow down. "Hey there, Long time no see." Hyper Sonic said looking down to Shadow. "Sonic?!" Shadow fell back, wide eyed.  
  
"What'd you expect? The easter hedgehog?" Hyper Sonic jumped back, falling back to the ground off the building. "GET THE OTHERS HERE!" And he was in battle, he landed on a back giving him 100 rings, and he was set for battle, rings desending slowly as he jumped up. Dashing up the side of Total Chaos into his right eye, an explosion of electricity, water, and blood as he launched in, falling through Chaos's body and homing attacking around his base. "YOU'RE JUST TOO EASY!" Chaos opened his mouth and launched a beam at Sonic, shooting him back into a building, a loud crack as the building exploded and collapsed onto Sonic.  
  
The monster continued his rampage, eye bleeding electricity watered down blood and acid. Arms wailing about crashing into everything. The monster continued to just destroy.  
  
The water was giving a light dropping noise, a low rumbling could be heard all through the city, all hope was gone for a moment, and the monster had seem to win, before the whole building suddenly exploded again, launching it everywhere, and standing there, in the middle of the cleared space, floating above the water, Was Hyper Sonic. "That is one mistake you aren't gonna live to regret you over grown jelly fish" Blood pouring from a huge gash in his arm, his eye was black and blue with a cut down it, eye so damaged his skin was almost sealed around his eyeball.  
  
Chaos turned around, his own eye tweaked a bit, closing and stopping the pourind acid and blood.  
"THIS IS OUR FINAL SHOWDOWN, I SWEAR ON MY GRAVE IT IS" Sonic yelled as he launched high up into the air and flew down into Chaos, Chaos through one os his long water like tenticles at Sonic, slashing him to the ground, sonic flew into the water, and blasted up through Chaos, up into his cheast where he exploded his race into energy that blew Chaos's cheast out. Sonic the flew up into his head and a sudden flash, before a huge explosion destroying all of Total Chaos, the explosion causing water to uplift over the entire area...the water settled and moved back into the ocean...drying the whole city..Standing on a building, was Shadow, Knuckles, Tails, and Amy.  
  
"Where's Sonic?" Shadow questioned looking over to the others. Amy giggled a bit and stepped up "Maybe he ditched the scene to go get chili dogs". "THIS IS NO TIME FOR JOKES, DO YOU KNOW WHAT THIS MEANS?!" Tails said looking to the others "With Chaos completly destroyed, the whole balance of the emeralds is no more, which means the master emerald, the Chaos Emeralds, and the Super Emeralds are all destroyed. Only thing that will remain is the negetive energy, causing whatever is using them, or does, to become evil to the core, and want to do nothing but destroy".   
  
"So...That was his plan all along. Become Total Chaos, and use Sonic to destroy him, cause whatever could destroy him, is the strongest thing alive..or holds other abbilitys...Sonic...is the fastest thing alive, and in hyper form, the ultimate. So...he was the one chosen to become the ultimate evil...but where is Sonic?" Shadow said looking down to the erupting acid. where a glowing form stood. "I think we need to figure out a way to defeat sonic...I guess...I am the one that will have to chance becoming evil...To save humanity..." whispers to himself "Because my promise to maria, didn't end on ARK..."  
  



	2. Shadow; The Last Hope

Super Sonichaos vs Hyper Shadow  
By PlayboyHedgehog aka Kevin  
  
Nothing but darkness as a vioce spoke, the vioce of shadow, and water running. "All of our plans were going straight to hell. Chaos was defeated, then we discovered that his death caused a weird thing to happen to the emeralds, causing sonic to either die or become complete evil and do nothing but to destroy. It's my job as the ultimate life form to save sonic. If he can be saved...Total Chaos is like nothing any of us have ever seen, and he could become stronger if he has the master emerald. I hope knuckles can get back with it soon..."  
  
Erupting acid and water all around the destroyed town, complete silence as the city began to slowly flood again, before all the remaining buildings exploded with water, and out came the head of Perfect Chaos, shooting a beam all around and destroying with a loath to everything. Total chaos was on the other side of the town blasting left and right suddenly, with one blind you would have missed their reformations. Standing on the center building looking down, was Sonic. Super Sonic tooke a step forward looking down off the building at the people running and drowning and being slaughtered. "Ah, what a waist, dying by the water and not the Chaos. Oh well, can't have em all I guess."  
  
"I said it once before. I guess I'm going to say it again, but this time ill make sure it happens. YOUR ADVENTURING DAYS ARE GOING TO COME TO AN END!" Shadow leapt forth, wraping arms around hyper sonic and pushing him off the ledge. They both fell like bullets, Shadow possitioning them to go nose first, so they'd fall faster. Super Sonic gasped as he fell, wriggling an arm loose and extending it to the building, breaking a window and catching on the floor, holding on with dear life. "STUPID FAKER" Super Sonic yelled as he twitched free, and kicked shadow down. Shadow fell into the water and smashed right into the bottom. blood coming from his mouth and several places on him, cuasing him to be lost in the water and blood.  
  
Knuckles lands on the building the other people are waiting on. "I got the master emerald."  
Amy was in tears watching Super Sonic hanging. Tails sat down on the ledge sulking as he watched the destruction.  
Tikal watched with fear for them all. And knuckles stepped forward to the ledge.  
  
"Alright. Here's the plan, Everyone quit sulking and being a fuckin' pussy, and come here." He growled as he turned around facing them. They all looked to him with a look as if they wanted to tear his head off. Knuckles gave a nervouse smile. "Eheh, sorry. But I got a plan to win this. The master emerald contains a large ammount of power, If we can harness that power, we can save Shadow and Sonic. But whomever does it risks turning into what Sonic is." ...Tails gulped and looked up. "Knuckles, ill go if you'll go.". Knuckles nodded and stepped up to tails. "LETS DO THIS" Knuckles and Tails placed their hands on the emerald, and a huge explosion of light before a huge explosion, as if thousands of glass windows broke at once, the lights faded into the cheast of Turbo Tails and Hyper Knuckles.  
  
Knuckles growled and looked to Sonic. "Alright, Tails. This is where we win." Knuckles jumped off and glided twards the building, speed launching him very fast before suddenly his hands were grabbed by Turbo Tails, he carried Knuckles to the rooftop where Sonic stood, a look of mysteriouse confidence on his face as he looked over to them with different eyes, evil eyes. "You fools. You used the Master Emeralds power. Do you know what happens when you use that power?". Knuckles gasped, this was their only way of winning, but in this case, Tails and Knuckles took a death death situation. "When you use that power, You go back into the emerald with it." Sonic said with a laugh. Knuckles smirked and took a step forward exclaiming "THEN WE WON'T GIVE THE POWER BACK" Knuckles slid forth, pulling fist back, a load of energy building as he launched it out, a quick punch followed right behind it and smashed into Sonics face. smashing hie jaw out of line then back in. One more quick upper cut smashing him back up into the air. Knuckles jumped and curled up twirling higher for a moment before shooting right into Sonic.  
  
Sonic Fell down and was smashed my knuckles, Turbo Tails swung himself around rapidly causing his tails to work like a lawn mower blade, and he took to whacking up sonic quickly, slicing open his skin in several places, Tails looked over to knuckles and yelled "GET SHADOW, ILL TAKE CARE OF THE REST, NOW!". Knuckles nodded and jumped off. Going face first to the water.  
  
Tails smiled and stepped over to Sonic. extending a hand. "ready to being -our- riegn of terror?". Sonic took his hand and was pulled up with a grin on his face. "Of course...whatabout the rest of them?" Sonic said, Tails replied like they didn't exist. "There is nothing more to draw power from. They are nothing to us. The only threat is Knuckles, and you seem to be fine from his attack."  
  
Knuckles glided down into thw water and pulled Shadow up, then through him into a building and launched back up to the top of the building. "Hah, Sonic probably killed Tails and now Sonic and I can rule this world." Knuckles jumped up ontop of the building and looked in shock as sonic and tails conversed, he just smirked and walked forward a bit. "So, we're all affected by the emeralds?". Tails and Sonic nod and look to him.  
  
Amy fell to her knees and crouched over putting her face in her hands crying. "This can't be happening...This can't be it...this can't end like this...It's not fair...It's just not fair."  
  
Sonic laughed, and watched Perfect and Total Chaos destroy, Knuckles watched with loathing to the fact he wasn't one of them, and tails just watched like a zombie.   
  
"ugh...what's happening?" Shadow opened his eyes looking up from where he was floating. "Wait a minute...They were to afraid..and used the negetive energy so afraid they would become evil they actually did. But Chaos is alive again which means I can use the power and stop them...but Hyper Shadow wont be enough..."  
  
Shadow pulled himself up onto a slab of building and gripped a ledge leading inside the building. He then began rushing as fast as he could through the place. Blasting twards the elevator, seeing the door he rushed to it sliding by as he pressed the button. He jumped back to it and into it, but the elevator was gone, so was that half of the building, he nearly fell down but threw his hand up and gripped the ledge. "OH SHIT" and his fingers slipped, he fell down rather slow, and before he could even think suddenly he hit the water and sunk slowly to the bottom, hitting and laying down on it..  
  
Tikal ran to the ledge and fell to her knees, looking to where Shadow was, searching as fast as she could. Her eyes shifted back over to the Master Emerald, the 7 Chaos Emeralds and 7 Super Emeralds. "I have an idea Amy, come here."  
  
Shadow opened his eyes and launched up, grasping his cheast for air. Sonic, Tails, And Knuckles along with Total and Perfect Chaos moved on from the town, heading for the world to take it over. Shadow jumped out of the water and gripped a robe hanging from the top of the building, where the painters appearantly had fallen to their deaths. Shadow pressed feet into the side and began climbing, he then pulled himself has hard as he could and kicked in his jet shoes, causing him to be able to let go of the rope and fly up the side of the building.When he got to the top he looked to the center of the building where 3 red eggs laid. Shadow opened eyes wide staring at one as it cracked.  
  
A loud growl as a red Chaos0 hatched from one of them, and stood there for a moment, before the other two hatched, they all just looked around curiouse about the world before locking onto Shadow. "Grr, this just isn't my day" Shadow jumped up and preformed the homing attack which launched him aroumd, by the time he had smashed down all three of them the first had reformed, so he just continued smashing around untill they all exploded into a few more eggs.  
  
"Aw. FUCK THIS" Shadow ran to the edge of the building and jumped off, preforming the homing attack at the building with Tikal and Amy. "TIKAL LOOK!" Amy jumped up at the sight of Shadow and ran to the edge waiting for him to land. Shadow slammed into the edge, hand gripping the ledge while his beaten body laid on the side. "I DID IT!" Tikal yelled looking at 4 new emeralds sitting there, 3/4th the size of the master emerald. Shadow pulled himself up and looked to the emeralds. "What are those?" As he coughed and fell forward a few steps before stumbling to the ground. "Oh my god" Amy sat next to him and comforted him while he was near death. "These are the Master Chaos Emerals. They have the power of the Master emerald but can cause you to transform into something new."  
  
"Then we have no time." Shadow gathered to his feet, and stumbed to the master emerald laying on the side of it. looking to the emeralds. "How do I harness the power of them?" Shadow looked to Tikal. "Same way as the Chaos Emeralds." Shadow nodded to the answer and stood up, holding his head up as the emeralds lifted and began circling him. A huge light began to grown from the center, consuming Shadow and the area with a blinding light of power. The light died down after a painfull transformation. The emeralds fell down and exploded into nothing, Shadow stood there, his form with every breath, was so unstable is moved and displayed thousands of dissapearing images of him. He was so unable he couldn't speak, he gave a reassuring nod to the girls and jumped off the building, Amy looked down and saw only 7 Chaos Emeralds. Then hear a loud growl of pain with the shout "CHAOS CONTROL". Shadow dropped down nearly dead from speaking infront of the rampaging Total Chaos. Shadow suddenly flashed and he was at full health, he stood to his feet and smiled, a stuggling vioce as he spoke "Guess whoooooooooo" Then he jumped into Total Chaos, blasting up fasted then ever, the screamed with pain "CHAOS CONTROL" was said and he hit Chaos so hard it caused him to explode into nothing but a few drops of Acid. Perfect Chaos just dissapeared before Sonics eyes. Sonic gasped and looked around for Shadow. "SHADOW, I KNOW YOU'RE HERE!"  
  
Shadow just appeared infront of Sonic, and smiled, and lifted his foot smashing sonic back a 20 feet, and a huge explosion and Sonic was regular Sonic, and almost dead. Tails and Knuckles looked to Shadow and began to run. Shadow opened up his hand and a huge beam shot at Tails and Knuckles nearly killing them and causing them to turn normal.   
  
Shadow jumped up into the air and hovered there, watching them all as they got up.  
  
Sonic looked up and smiled. "Lets go get some fuckin' chili dogs!"  
Shadow laughed a bit and fell to his knees, turning nomral, his breath slowly shortening. Sonic jumped over onto his knees and looked to Shadow. Shadow looked up with weak eyes and said with a weak vioce. "It's not over." And his breath stopped and eyes closed, Life slipping away from him. 


End file.
